Teddy Tries
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Teddy has plans for their first Valentine's Day.


**Title:** Teddy Tries  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 739  
 **Summary:** Teddy has plans for their first Valentine's Day.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **History of Magic - I would like you to write about a character visiting Hogsmeade, focusing on a holiday (Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, Easter, Halloween, Bonfire Night, etc). Location – Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **November Event - Easy - 9. Teddy Lupin

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Stoddard Withers – Bronze – Write about someone who has a good idea, but it falls through or no one is interested.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Victoire asked with a giggle in her voice.

He smirked at his blonde princess. "You'll just have to wait and see." As they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, Teddy couldn't help but look at Victoire in her light blue dress with a dark blue robe over it in order to keep the chill away. "So, do you know what today is?"

She smiled, her azure eyes twinkling. "Yes, I do. Do _you_ know what today is?"

"Of course."

"I'm surprised. Most boys forget."

Teddy took Victoire's hand as they continued to walk and pressed a quick kiss to her palm. "How can I forget when I have a girlfriend like you? And I'm sure if I did, you would use the Bat-Bogey hex that Aunt Ginny taught you on me."

"Good for you that you'll never find out if that's true."

He chuckled. "So, since it's Valentine's Day, and we were lucky enough that it fell on a Hogsmeade weekend, I had a brilliant idea about how to celebrate our first holiday as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I'm waiting in anticipation," she exclaimed as they came to a stop.

Teddy gestured widely to the establishment they stopped in front of. "Ta-da."

Victoire looked at it. "Um, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

Teddy smiled widely. He knew this would be perfect for the holiday of love. It wasn't his kind of place, but he heard from a good authority that all girls loved this little cafe.

Victoire's bewitching smile was enough for him, and he knew he'd deal with the pink and hearts and utter ridiculousness of the place, just if he could continue receiving that kind of smile.

"Come on," he ordered, pulling her inside. He nearly grimaced at how frilly and pink and cutesy it was once they entered the place. He swallowed. _This is for Victoire. For Victoire. For Victoire._ He repeated his mantra in his head as they took their seats.

Victoire looked around the cafe. "Um, interesting choice."

He shrugged. "I figured you would enjoy it."

Victoire smiled and turned her attention to the menu. "I guess I'll have a regular tea with a dash of milk in it."

"Do you want a baked good? I think some of the food has cinnamon in it," he told her, knowing how much she loved anything with cinnamon.

Victoire rested a hand on top of his. "That's sweet, but I think I'll just stick to the tea."

Teddy's shoulders slumped but just as he opened his mouth to say something, Madam Puddifoot bustled over to them and took their orders.

"Is that are, dears? I have some delicious cinnamon sticks."

Teddy looked at Victoire eagerly, but she softly said, "No."

When Madam Puddifoot left, silence descended over the table. Teddy took the time to admire Victoire's beauty, but he couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she seemed.

"You're not enjoying yourself, are you?" he queried, his once bright blue hair now a dull brown.

Victoire bit her bottom lip. "Teddy, it's lovely."

"Victoire, be honest."

Victoire stared at the table for a moment before she finally looked up and met his eyes. "This is not my kind of place."

"I was told all girls liked it here."

"Maybe some girls do but not all of them. Teddy, I love that you really tried to make the holiday special."

"But I failed." He slouched in his seat.

Victoire stood up and moved to kneel next to his seat. She placed her hands on his legs in order to keep her balance. "You didn't fail. You made me feel special today. I know you hate this kind of place, but you were willing to put up with it because you thought it would make me happy. You're the best boyfriend that I could ever ask for."

"I thought I knew you better," he muttered.

"You do, but I think you were trying so hard to impress me, you might have forgotten what you knew about my personality."

Teddy nodded. "I really wanted our first Valentine's Day to be special."

She stood up and reached for his hand. "The day's not over yet."

He grinned and stood up, taking her hand in his. "How about Honeydukes, and then the Three Broomsticks Inn."

She returned the grin. "It will be my pleasure."

Without saying anything else, they left the cafe together. They could still have a nice holiday.


End file.
